


Lockdown

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Prisoners (2013), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: And David needs a cigarrette, And a break too, M/M, Pandemics, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: El día en que David y Peter deciden terminar su relación de dos años es cuando el gobierno informa que el país someterá a la población a una cuarentena preventiva por la aparición de una nueva enfermedad sin precedentes en el mundo.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Detective Loki (Prisoners)/Peter Parker





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> \- Toda mención que se haga a alguna medida sanitaria se tomará en cuenta las presentadas por la Organización Mundial de la Salud en su sitio web.  
> \- No, no me baso en ningún país en particular a la hora de escribir esto. De hecho, podría haber recurrido al mío que estamos bien para el c*rajo, pero no es la idea.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Aaron Guzikowski, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y de la película _Prisoners_ me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Jake Gyllenhaal y Tom Holland.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡

El oficial que le hizo la diligencia en la farmacia por poco y le lanza la bolsa por el techo corredizo del vehículo. David asintió con la cabeza mientras agarraba el pedido y lo apoyaba sobre el asiento vacío al lado suyo antes de seguir con su camino de regreso a su hogar. Todavía faltaba un buen trecho para el siguiente control, así que se quitó la mascarilla que le cubría la parte inferior del rostro y se masajeó el tabique nasal. Iba a tener que recurrir a las habilidades de costura que no tenía y agrandarlo un poco. Al observarse a través del espejo retrovisor por unos segundos se dio cuenta de la marca del elástico a lo ancho de su rostro.

El segundo y último control policial sobre la autopista todavía estaba lejos, no así la fila de vehículos que llegaba, quizás, a cincuenta automóviles que estaban frente suyo. Encendió la radio y siguió las canciones que sonaban con el golpe constante de sus dedos sobre el volante. Se acomodó la mascarilla y bajó la ventanilla al llegar al oficial que, con una seña, le pidió el certificado de circulación correspondiente. Se lo extendió, el hombre lo examinó con una linterna y le fue devuelto. Saliendo de la autopista, el tránsito disminuía considerablemente. Llegaría en diez minutos si pudiera ir más rápido, pero lo que faltaba era que lo apresaran por exceso de velocidad. En un semáforo, el débil sonido de su teléfono vibrando a su lado llamó su atención. Miró el remitente del mensaje y esbozó una triste sonrisa. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sonrió con amor al ver ese mismo nombre.

—Estoy llegando —envió por audio antes de lanzar el aparato sobre el asiento a su lado.

Antes le hubiera respondido algo más elaborado, algo más, cualquier cosa. Pero, ahora, no. Detuvo su vehículo en el estacionamiento interno del edificio donde vivía y bajó del mismo. Le puso la alarma y cruzó prácticamente corriendo la puerta que lo separaba del ascensor. El invierno estaba llegando y el frío ya se estaba calando en sus huesos. No aguantaba las ganas de meter su cuerpo bajo el agua caliente de la ducha. Cuando llegó a su departamento, escuchó el televisor encendido en el living. Supuso que era la misma persona que le envió ese mensaje preguntando por su paradero. Se quitó los zapatos y fue desprendiéndose de cada prenda posiblemente contaminada en el camino al baño. El agua de la ducha más que limpiar su piel, terminaba de alguna manera las contracturas y el estrés del momento. Terminó con su segundo baño del día y tras eliminar el vapor que le impedía ver su reflejo en el espejo, acarició el lado izquierdo de su cuello. El departamento de policía de la ciudad le había solicitado remover cualquier tatuaje visible. El proceso le dolió como la mierda. Pero al menos pudo evitar que le tocaran las manos gracias al dermatólogo. Le dijeron que tenía piel sensible, por sobre todas las cosas. Había, sin embargo, una razón más poderosa que había pesado sobre tal decisión: había a alguien que le agradaba recorrer los trazos de los tatuajes que David tenía en su cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos.

Salió del cuarto de baño después de ponerse ropa deportiva y llegó al living.

—¿De nuevo esa película?

El muchacho que estaba acostado en el sofá lo miró.

—No hay nada para ver —se excusó, viendo a David revisando los gabinetes de la cocina.

—¿Ya cenaste? —el aludido levantó los hombros.

—Compré pizza.

—¿No compraste café?

El muchacho se levantó, rodeando su cuerpo con la manta con la que estaba tapado.

—¿Me dijiste que lo hiciera?

David buscó alguna nota, en la mesada, en la heladera, pero no había nada.

—Se ve que no, lo habré pensado.

—Si quieres, puedo pedirlo.

—¿Pedirlo? —el hombre revisó la hora en su reloj pulsera—. Todavía puedes ir a comprarlo.

—Los pedidos a domicilio son gratis, ¿sabes?

David recorrió su rostro con la mirada. Debajo de sus ojos avellanas se habían formado círculos de un color grisáceo y sus rizos estaban despeinados. No iba a preguntarle si se había cambiado de ropa.

—¿Hace cuánto no sales, Peter? —el muchacho se sonrió.

—Salí a ver tus plantas.

—No al balcón. A la calle.

—¿Es necesario?

Inconscientemente, Peter se refugió en la manta que rodeaba su cuerpo mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa. David no dijo nada. Peter regresó a sentarse frente al televisor mientras el detective se calentaba una porción de pizza en el microondas y enviaba un mensaje con su teléfono.

—Voy a comer al cuarto —le comunicó a Peter una vez el microondas le avisó que su comida estaba lista.

—Puedes cambiar si quieres.

Peter le enseñó el control remoto, David negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. También tengo algo de trabajo pendiente.

—Que descanses.

La respuesta que recibió Peter fue el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de David cerrándose. Volvió su atención al televisor. Sin darse cuenta, había dejado en un canal de noticias.

—Se han registrado casos de personas que no pueden realizar tareas cotidianas tales como hacer las compras o relacionarse con otros, siempre manteniendo la distancia social —empezó a decir una periodista a un invitado que se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa a una gran distancia de ella—. ¿Podría hablarnos de esto, doctor?

Peter apagó el aparato y agarró su teléfono. Se acomodó en el sillón, rodeando su cuerpo con su manta y respondió el mensaje que le había enviado MJ, una de sus mejores amigas.

—“ _¿Enviaste el trabajo?_ ”

—“ _¿Cuál?_ ” —mientras Peter le respondía, abría otra ventana para entrar a la página de actividades pendientes. En la pantalla apareció un cartel con letras rojas advirtiéndole que llevaba atrasado en la entrega de un trabajo por más de 23 horas. Volvió a la aplicación gracias a la cual estaba hablando con MJ, y le respondió—. “ _Creo que no se envió el archivo. Le enviaré un mensaje al profesor._ ”

—“ _Qué mal. No creo que te haga problema por un día. Hazlo rápido. Cuando estés desocupado, ¿me ayudas con el de Smith?_ ”

—“ _Seguro_.”

Peter cerró la aplicación, acomodó sus auriculares y comenzó a ver videos.

* * *

David odiaba dejar las cosas sin acomodar en su habitación, pero no quería salir. Su cama estaba demasiado cómoda aunque él estuviera sentado sobre ella. El sonido de su teléfono vibrando a su lado lo quitó de su trance. Agarró el aparato y leyó el mensaje recibido.

—“ _Estoy disponible. Dígame, detective._ ”

David suspiró y apretó el botón que le permitía grabar un mensaje de audio.

—Buenas noches, doctor. Tengo un amigo que vive con su pareja. Él está preocupado porque se dio cuenta que vive encerrada en casa. Trabaja desde el hogar, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Podría darme algún consejo para él? Se lo agradecería mucho.

Una vez envió el mensaje lanzó el teléfono sobre el colchón. Si la situación hubiera seguido su curso como había sido planeado, no estaría siquiera enviando ese mensaje. ¿Qué estaría haciendo David si no? ¿Qué tan distinta sería su vida? La pantalla del teléfono se iluminó. Usó sus auriculares para manos libres para oír el mensaje que le envió a su colega.

—“ _Necesitaría más detalles al respecto. ¿Esta persona solía tener una vida social activa previa al aislamiento? Me gustaría primero charlar con su amigo. No hay inconveniente en que le pase mi número._ ”

—Se lo agradezco mucho, doctor. Así será.

David volvió a lanzar el aparato sobre el colchón. Había pasado un par de horas desde que se había duchado pero su cuerpo empezó a enfriarse. Tosió y se metió entre las frazadas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, David había decidido salir de su casa sin haber bebido café. Tomaría uno en la comisaría. Sin embargo, lo que no pudo evitar hacer fue acariciar los cabellos de Peter antes de irse. La palma de su mano acarició fugazmente los rizos del muchacho y salió del departamento. En el instante en que oyó la llave trabando la puerta, Peter abrió los ojos, se acurrucó en la manta y se hizo un ovillo. Agarró el teléfono que estaba a su lado y abrió la casilla de correo electrónico. Tenía pendiente un trabajo para el que necesitaría de unos libros que sabía que David tenía en su habitación. Él era un hombre al que le gustaba leer de temas varios y solía compartirlos con Peter para tener a alguien con quien hablar al respecto. Entró a la habitación y se sonrió de lado al ver todo perfectamente ordenado. Hasta parecía que nadie hubiera dormido allí la noche anterior ni la anterior a esa. Buscó el libro y lo hojeó sentado en la cama. Había un par de anotaciones hechas por David. Peter acarició la tinta que ya tenía un tiempo ahí plasmada y se sonrió mientras sentía la nostalgia golpeándolo de lleno. Hizo un paneo general de la habitación y vio una campera colgada de una percha sobre la puerta del baño. Peter agarró la prenda y olió la parte superior buscando cierta fragancia. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba al encontrarla. Lanzó su manta sobre la cama y se vistió con la campera de algodón antes de acostarse. Acercó los extremos a su nariz y siguió embriagándose con el perfume de David que casualmente era el favorito de Peter. Ni bien sus párpados se cerraron, imágenes de un pasado no tan lejano comenzaron a agobiarlo.

* * *

—Oye, Loki —David fue interrumpido en su divertido traspaso diario de reportes policiales por uno de sus compañeros—. Hablé con el jefe y me dijo que te preguntara. ¿Puedes reemplazarme mañana por la noche, amigo?

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

David apretó con fuerza su pierna derecha que, por no poder escabullirse a fumar, se movía de forma inquieta.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi mamá, y mi esposa organizó una reunión virtual con la familia.

Su compañero era de espalda ancha, David estaba seguro que nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo si alguien lo veía en la calle por la noche, aunque por lo contrario, era una de las personas más amables y menos temibles que David hubiera conocido.

—Seguro, si el jefe te dio el visto bueno, por mí está bien.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. Termina eso que estás haciéndolo y deja lo demás sobre mi escritorio, ¿de acuerdo?

El detective le sonrió y miró de reojo su teléfono. Estaba en una bolsa transparente, la misma que utilizaban para guardar evidencias. Podía avisarle a Peter cuando estuviera en camino. Sabía que cuando pusiera un pie en el supermercado podría estar tres horas hasta salir de allí. En la hora pico, la gente se terminaba acumulando aunque estuvieran a un metro y medio de distancia como mínimo.

* * *

Utilizó el sistema de manos libres de su teléfono para comunicarse con Peter. Tardó bastante en responder, supuso que estaba ocupado. Se acercó a la mascarilla la parte del auricular que le permitía hablar cuando finalmente respondió. Con la otra sostenía una canasta donde cargaba lo comprado.

—¿Peter? ¿Estabas ocupado?

—“ _¿Eh? No, no… Me dormí._ ”

David se sonrió al otro lado de la línea pero ni Peter ni ninguna persona a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de ello.

—Estoy haciendo las compras, ¿necesitas algo?

—“ _Estás viniendo temprano… ¿Sucedió algo?_ ”

David notó en el tono de voz de Peter la indecisión sobre si preguntarle o no qué estaba sucediendo.

—No. Un compañero me pidió un cambio de turno, así que mañana me va a tocar estar todo el día pasando reportes —el detective frunció el ceño al prestar atención a un altercado que estaba sucediendo más adelante en la fila para pagar los productos—. Peter, espera un momento, te llamo dentro de un rato, ¿de acuerdo? —sin darle tiempo a Peter a que le respondiera, David cortó la llamada. A la distancia podía oírse los gritos de un hombre cuya atención había sido llamada por la cajera que lo estaba atendiendo. El personal de seguridad del supermercado se encontraba puertas afuera, los había visto. Antes de que la situación pasara a mayores, David decidió hacer uso de su profesión, dejó la canasta a sus pies y exhibiendo su placa policial a las personas que estaban frente a él en la fila decidió acercarse a tratar de solucionar el conflicto de la forma más pacífica que le fuera posible—. Disculpen. Buenas noches —la muchacha al otro lado de la caja registradora pareció aliviada cuando vio la placa de David siendo exhibida frente a ella—. Soy oficial de policía, ¿sucede algo, señor, señorita?

—¿Y tú qué te metes? Vuelve a la fila —expresó el hombre mirando a David de arriba abajo.

—Disculpe, señor, quisiera saber qué es lo que está sucediendo.

—¡Sí, tiene razón! —exclamó una mujer que estaba a una distancia de cuatro personas—. ¡Ese tipo se metió en la fila! ¡¿No ven que se metió en la fila?!

—¡Estamos aquí hace más de media hora! ¡Que salga! ¡Que se vaya! ¡Que vuelva a su lugar!

Bastaron unas pocas palabras que volaron como si estuviera jugando un teléfono descompuesto con la última persona de la fila. Aunque David trató de reaccionar rápido, ¿cómo hacerle entender a casi cincuenta personas que se había adelantado para tratar de socorrer a la pobre cajera? Que los ánimos se hubieran caldeado en una de las filas, derivó en una rápida propagación en las otras cinco que, ya cansadas por el horario laboral y las medidas sanitarias tomadas por el gobierno de turno, necesitaban que la atención en el supermercado fuera más efectiva de lo que había sido hasta el momento. Las personas comenzaron a amontonarse, algunas se saltearon la parte en que debían pagar sus productos y pasaron por sobre la poca seguridad que había en el lugar. David recibió insultos a mascarilla quitada por parte del tipo que había tratado de disuadir y hasta había forcejeado porque trató de quitarle el arma reglamentaria. Al no poder hacerlo, el tipo le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó aturdido. Llegó al lugar donde había estacionado su vehículo y apenas subió al mismo se quitó la mascarilla. Le avisó a Peter que estaba yendo, sin ningún otro tipo de agregado. Escuchó por la frecuencia policial que se pedían refuerzos por el tumulto que se había iniciado a metros suyos. Bajó el volumen y encendió la radio.

* * *

Apenas Peter había recibido la llamada de parte de David, se apresuró para dejar todo tal cual estaba antes de que él hubiera entrado a su habitación. David recordaba hasta el lugar de la última partícula de polvo que había dejado sobre sus cosas. Tenía una memoria envidiable. Peter se encontró en la duda de si debía bañarse o no, pero esperaba que su compañero de departamento no se diera cuenta que había estado vistiendo una prenda suya. Aunque no había estado haciendo nada malo, su cuerpo se estremeció al oír el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura. Sin embargo, lejos de que le siguiera el estridente ruido a bolsas de supermercado o un saludo, Peter oyó la puerta de la habitación de David cerrándose detrás suyo. Le llamó la atención, así que se acercó a la misma.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí. Tuve un problema en el supermercado.

—¿Sucedió algo malo?

Hubo una larga pausa hasta que David le respondió.

—No. Nada grave.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a cenar?

—No. Me iré a bañar y me voy a dormir. No tengo hambre.

—Está bien. Buenas noches.

Peter volvió al sillón frente al televisor y tras acomodarse agarró el mando a distancia.

—La Organización Mundial de la Salud reitera que todo el mundo debe seguir con las medidas de distancia social y el uso de mascarillas —dijo la periodista de un noticiero que rápidamente fue reemplazada por un canal de películas. Estaban pasando _Star Wars: The Phantom Menace_. Peter no iba a perderse eso.

* * *

Lo que despertó a Peter fue el sonido del teléfono. Aunque le resultó extraño que alguien llamara al teléfono de línea, atendió la llamada.

—¿Diga?

—“ _Buenos días, ¿hablo con el detective Loki?_ ”

Peter frunció el ceño. Se sentó en el sofá con lentitud y revisó la hora en el televisor que había encendido.

—Debería estar trabajando. ¿Quién habla?

—“ _Hablo de la jefatura de policía, y él no ha llegado. Tampoco responde llamadas telefónicas._ ”

Existía la posibilidad de que David se hubiera ido y Peter no se hubiera dado cuenta. De hecho, tampoco recordaba haber apagado el televisor cuando terminó la maratón de películas que había comenzado a ver la noche anterior.

—¿Me permite un momento, por favor? —Peter se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la habitación de David, la cual golpeó un par de veces—. ¿David? ¿Estás ahí? —el muchacho no recibió respuesta al otro lado. Con sigilo y esperando no recibir un golpe cuando lo hiciera, giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba tal cual Peter la había dejado el día anterior, salvo una ligera diferencia: David seguía durmiendo en su cama. Peter se le acercó y lo encontró con el entrecejo fruncido. Al otro lado de línea, la mujer que lo había llamado parecía querer saber si él seguía ahí, pero Peter no le respondió. Acercó el dorso de su mano a la frente de David y la apoyó allí. Estaba caliente. Podía ser producto de haber estado horas acostado entre esas frazadas que abrigaban su cuerpo. De repente, David pareció estar a punto de despertar, y eso hizo que Peter alejara su mano de su frente. Separó sus labios y dejó escapar una tos seca. Automáticamente, Peter salió de la habitación de la misma manera en que entró y regresó al living—. ¿Podría enviar a un médico, señorita? —su voz sonó entrecortada, con una carga de incertidumbre y pánico—. ¿Por favor?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Notas finales:**
> 
>   * El síndrome de la cabaña, lo que se cree que es una de las cosas hermosas que también nos va a dejar esta pandemia aparentemente es un derivado de la fiebre de la cabaña o cabin fever en inglés. Refiere al miedo de relacionarse con personas, miedo a salir de casa y de volver a realizar actividades diarias.[[1]](https://itaepsicologia.com/que-es-el-sindrome-de-la-cabana-pautas-para-superarlo/)
>   * La gripe de la cabaña, que sería el título en español de este capítulo, no existe xD
> 



End file.
